1. Field of Invention
The invention relates, generally, to a light module and, more specifically, to such a module employed with lighting equipment of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A light module of the related art is known from, e.g., DE 10 2008 009 820 A1. All reflection areas of the known light module are assigned to one combined reflector element. The reflection areas are designed in such a way that the light module produces a light distribution according to the regulations of the state or region for which the light module is destined. In line with this, the light distribution in North America has to conform to the “SAE” regulations and in Europe has to conform to the “ECE” regulations. These regulations determine, for example: the minimal and maximal “brightness” values within the light distribution; shape or extension of the light distribution; corresponding “light-distribution brightness” values in horizontal and vertical directions; and position, location, and course of a possibly existing light/dark boundary.
Generally, it is true that reflection areas designed for producing a light distribution according to the “ECE” regulations are not automatically suitable for producing a light distribution according to other regulations (e.g., the “SAE” regulations). Much rather, it generally is the case that to use the known light module to satisfy regulations other than those for which the light module was originally designed, the reflection areas, especially the corresponding reflection surfaces, have to be designed and constructed completely new. This, though, includes relatively much effort, long development time, and, as a result, fairly high costs.
Thus, there is a need in the related art for a light module for a motor vehicle that can be converted to produce a light distribution according to certain regulations in a simplest, most cost-effective, and fastest way. More specifically, there is a need in the related art for such a light module that can be converted from producing a light distribution according to, e.g., the “ECE” regulations to producing a light distribution according to, e.g., the “SAE” regulations or any other regulations in a simplest, most cost-effective, and fastest way.